


Suo, Nostro, Loro

by Sselene



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, aromantic!Wesley
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley si è ritrovato in un gioco di cui non conosce le regole, inchiodato tra Vanessa - i suoi sorrisi maliziosi, i suoi tocchi leggeri - e Fisk - le sue passioni improvvise, le sue parole accorte - e confini che non sa come definire, limiti che non riesce a vedere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suo, Nostro, Loro

Da che riuscisse a ricordare, Wesley era sempre stato completamente privo di qualsivoglia sensibilità artistica: grandi dipinti gli parevano ben poco differenti da scarabocchi, e sculture meravigliose erano, per lui, semplici pezzi d'arredamento esteticamente apprezzabili.

Nient'altro.

Ma la Lirica – la Lirica era un'altra storia. C'era qualcosa di _vibrante_ , nella Lirica, qualcosa di vivo che gli si insinuava sotto la pelle, tra le costole; che gli riempiva il cuore al posto del sangue. La Lirica era l'unica cosa che potesse sinceramente comprendere come arte.

L' _Apollo et Hyacintus_ non era molto nota, ma era senza alcun dubbio la sua opera preferita.

“Wesley,” lo chiamò Vanessa, distraendolo dall'Aria. “Perché non vieni a sederti? Fa così strano averti qui in piedi alle mie spalle.” Rise aggraziatamente, posando le dita della mano destra sullo schienale della sedia accanto a sé, come temesse potessero esserci dubbi su quale posto a sedere volesse indicare, sebbene fosse l'unico. 

Wesley osservò qualche istante lei e il suo sorriso, poi Fisk seduto alla sua sinistra, per valutare le sue reazioni a quella richiesta tanto peculiare. Lui, però, non sembrava aver notato lo scambio: osservava con attenzione le persone muoversi sul palco, muovendo le dita sul parapetto del palchetto nell'inseguire la musica. 

Non riusciva a pensare ad un solo motivo per rifiutare l'invito di Vanessa. 

Si costrinse a sorriderle, ad accettare la richiesta con un cenno del capo, e si sedette accanto a lei. Per qualche istante la mano di Vanessa rimase poggiata sullo schienale della sedia, fin troppo vicina ad entrare in contatto con la schiena di Wesley; poi fu scostata e sistemata in grembo insieme alla sua compagna. 

Wesley lanciò un'altra occhiata alla donna seduta al suo fianco, che, concentrata sul palco, gli mostrava solo il profilo. Fu quello il momento in cui commise un errore: si rilassò.

L'interprete di Apollo era uno sconosciuto comparso dal nulla, com'era poi abbastanza normale data la quasi invisibilità di quell'opera, ma aveva una grande capacità espressiva, e Wesley attendeva con ansia il secondo atto per il suo duetto con Melia, una cantante la cui carriera già seguiva da qualche stagione.

“Credo sia la prima volta che ti vedo così interessato a qualcosa,” commentò Vanessa.Solo a quelle parole Wesley si rese conto di essersi lasciato andare un po' troppo, piegandosi in avanti e poggiando gli avambracci al parapetto. “Oh, è un bene, credo,” si affrettò a dire la donna, forse notando il suo tentativo di sistemarsi più eretto. “Non c'è nulla di più affascinante di una persona colta in un momento di puro appassionamento.” 

Era difficile mettere a disagio Wesley, era abituato al lato oscuro di troppe cose e troppe persone per potersi concedere un sentimento sciocco come l'imbarazzo, eppure il tono quasi sensuale di Vanessa riuscì dove molti altri avevano fallito. E se non fosse bastata la sua voce, certo avrebbe avuto successo il modo tanto semplice in cui la sua mano delicata si strinse attorno al suo polso. Era fragile e certo sarebbe stato facile scostarla, ma Wesley era pietrificato. Lanciò una rapida occhiata a Fisk, che li stava a sua volta guardando con blanda curiosità, ma che dopo un istante tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione al palco.

Wesley si rese conto in quel preciso istante di essersi ritrovato in un gioco di cui non conosceva le regole, né l'obiettivo finale; non sapeva neanche precisamente quale fosse il suo ruolo, se quello di giocatore o quello di mera pedina.

A Wesley non piaceva non conoscere ogni singolo dettaglio di ciò che gli accadeva attorno.

“Apprezzo l'opera lirica,” commentò, dato che Vanessa ancora sembrava attendere una risposta.

“Temo di non averle mai dato l'attenzione che merita,” ammise la donna. “Spero potrai insegnarmi ad apprezzarla di più,” aggiunse. Inclinò leggermente il capo, in un modo che riusciva nello stesso momento a mettere in risalto la sua gola candida e delicata _e_ ad avvicinare la sua testa alla spalla di Wesley. I suoi capelli sfioravano la sua giacca.

La fine del primo atto arrivò giusto in tempo.

Wesley ritrasse il polso e si allisciò la giacca, la sua armatura contro il mondo. Lo sguardo di Vanessa era ancora fisso su di lui, ma durò solo qualche istante.

“Approfitterò dell'intervallo per andare ad incipriarmi il naso,” disse, ridendo piano quando Fisk e Wesley si alzarono entrambi insieme a lei. “Non c'è bisogno della scorta, sono certa che farmi accompagnare da Francis sarà più che sufficiente, voi restare pure qui.” Spinse Fisk a sedersi nuovamente semplicemente posando la mano sulla sua spalla, e poi si chinò a premere brevemente le labbra contro le sue. “Sono certa che tu e Wesley avete cose più interessanti da fare che aspettare me.”

“Attenderti è sempre un piacere,” ribatté Fisk, ma la lasciò andare, seguendo il suo movimento con lo sguardo. 

Wesley mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulla platea sotto di sé, in particolare quando sentì la porta del palchetto aprirsi e poi chiudersi. Mai gli era capitato di trovarsi a disagio in un momento di solitudine con Fisk, ma in quel momento non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

“Vanessa,” cominciò a dire lui, poi tacque, muovendo leggermente le dita. Wesley aveva passato abbastanza tempo accanto a lui da poter facilmente leggere i suoi pensieri in quei movimenti, da comprendere che non era soddisfatto dell'inizio del discorso. “Vanessa,” ripeté comunque, evidentemente decidendo fosse comunque il modo migliore per cominciare. “Lei è… interessata al sesso. Con te.” Wesley si costrinse a non reagire. “Con… noi… per essere più precisi.”

Wesley si sfilò gli occhiali, concentrando lo sguardo su di essi, cercando di usarli come punto di supporto nell'improvvisa confusione di pensieri. Sesso. Se c'era un argomento che era sicuro non avrebbe mai trattato con Fisk era il sesso. In particolare il sesso con la sua compagna.

“Non mi è chiaro cosa mi è richiesto in questa situazione,” ammise con tono neutro, sebbene internamente si sentisse tutto meno che _neutro_.

“Vanessa ed io, noi non… non abbiamo discusso dei… dettagli,” spiegò Fisk, sfiorando l'aria con le dita. “Vanessa ritiene sia… inopportuno… discuterne senza di te.”

Wesley si rimise gli occhiali, spingendoseli per bene sul naso.

“È cortese da parte sua,” confermò. “Ma del tutto non necessario, anzi. I dettagli sono ciò che mi permettono di svolgere al meglio il mio lavoro.”

“No,” mormorò Fisk, con in viso un'espressione contrita; le sue dita ebbero un breve spasmo nell'aria. Non era contento della risposta ricevuta, ma Wesley non avrebbe saputo cos'altro dire.

Vanessa rientrò in quel momento, un ampio sorriso in viso che si ridusse appena diede loro un'occhiata.

“Ammetto che questa non era l'atmosfera che mi aspettavo di trovare al mio ritorno,” disse, tornando a sedersi tra i due uomini.

“Temo… di non essermi saputo esprimere… come forse tu avresti fatto...” spiegò Fisk, il disappunto chiaro sul suo viso e nelle sue mani, che furono rapidamente coperte da quelle di Vanessa.

“Forse avremmo dovuto da subito parlargli insieme,” commentò semplicemente lei, poi si volse verso Wesley, sorridendogli. “Wesley… posso chiamarti James?”

“Sono… alquanto affezionato a _Wesley_ ,” rispose lui, mantenendosi il più possibile nella basica cortesia.

“Wesley, allora,” ripeté Vanessa. “Sai, nutro una profonda ammirazione per te. E, soprattutto, per il sentimento che lega te e Wilson. Quando l'ho incontrato la prima volta non ne ero a conoscenza, certo, ma… è diventato presto ovvio quanto fosse rilevante per la vita e la personalità stessa di Wilson.”

“Temo… ciò che lega me e il mio datore di lavoro non sia ciò che lei crede...” Wesley ribatté, lanciando un'altra occhiata a Fisk, che non sembrava voler intervenire. E con le sue mani strette tra quelle di Vanessa, era difficile capire esattamente cosa stesse pensando.

“Oh, ma Wilson non è solo il tuo datore di lavoro, no?” Insistette Vanessa. “Quando mi parlò la prima volta di te, ti definì suo amico. E Wilson non ha certo molti amici...” Rise piano. “Anzi, credo sinceramente tu sia il suo unico amico. E non credo per te sia molto diverso...”

Wesley si sfilò di nuovo gli occhiali, ma si costrinse a non giocherellarci troppo per non mostrare il disagio che sentiva crescergli dentro.

“Temo di non starmi esprimendo al meglio neanch'io...”

“Ti stai esprimendo… molto bene...” La rassicurò Fisk. “Certo meglio di quanto abbia fatto io.”

“Non pretendo di sapere esattamente i confini e i dettagli di ciò che lega te e Wilson, Wesley… avete troppi anni alle spalle perché io possa analizzarvi e comprendervi ad una prima occhiata. Ma so che c'è qualcosa di intenso, tra di voi. So che avevate trovato un vostro equilibrio, forse un equilibrio che vi avrebbe permesso di proseguire allo stesso modo anche per sempre. E so di aver rotto quell'equilibrio. L'unica cosa che desidero è… lavorare insieme, per crearne uno nuovo.”

“Con il sesso?” Chiese Wesley, risistemandosi gli occhiali.

Era stato scosso dall'improvviso arrivo di quella tematica, ma aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per digerirla e farla sua e quasi lo imbarazzava il modo in cui quel semplice concetto era riuscito a fargli perdere la sua solita freddezza. Non c'era niente di eccessivamente complicato, nel sesso, era un compito che avrebbe potuto svolgere facilmente.

Vanessa rise, però, coprendosi le labbra con una mano per trattenere in parte il suono.

“Temo tu sia partito dalla parte sbagliata del discorso, Wilson,” commentò affettuosamente, poi si rivolse a Wesley. “Anche attraverso il sesso, sì, non vedo perché no,” confermò, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Nei limiti che permettano a tutti e tre di sentirci a nostro agio nella situazione. Ma il sesso non… non è il mio principale interesse.”

“Temo dovrà essere più precisa...” mormorò Wesley, spingendosi meglio sul naso gli occhiali. Sul palco, gli attori avevano ricominciato a cantare, ma lui quasi non li sentiva.

“Sto… sto parlando di una relazione, Wesley,” spiegò Vanessa. “Tra noi tre.”

C'erano molti modi per ribattere ad un'affermazione del genere, alcuni più adatti di altri in quella particolare situazione. Mille parole da poter ordinare in centinaia di diverse combinazioni fino a trovare quella giusta.

In quel preciso istante, Wesley non riusciva a trovarne neanche una.

“Quest'Aria è molto bella,” fu quello che disse. Furono solo anni di esperienza a permettergli di non reagire in alcun modo esternamente, sebbene dentro si stesse maledicendo in mille modi.

Vanessa schiuse le labbra in un'espressione di evidente sorpresa, ma poi sorrise.

“È la tua preferita?” Chiese.

“Sì,” confermò Wesley dopo averci pensato un istante. “Ma credo che anche il duetto alla fine di quest'atto sarà molto interessante.”

“Le ascolterò entrambe con particolare attenzione, allora,” commentò la donna con un sorriso, offrendo poi la propria attenzione al palco.

Lo sguardo di Fisk rimase fisso su di lui qualche istante più a lungo, ma poi anche lui si dedicò agli attori che stavano recitando.

Wesley non reagì in alcun modo: il suo respiro rimase costante, i suoi muscoli rilassati, i suoi occhi fissi sui movimenti di Melia. Nella sua mente, però, pensieri e dati che non sapeva incastrare in equazioni precise frullavano come impazziti, impedendogli di trovare piacere in quelle Arie che tanto amava. 

 

Il silenzio nell'auto durante il viaggio di ritorno fu altrettanto pregno di disagio. C'erano ancora così tante cose che non gli erano chiare, e che non sapeva esattamente come riuscire a chiarirsi, che ogni movimento di Fisk, ogni cosa potesse far pensare stesse per parlare, gli stringeva lo stomaco.

Più la fine del viaggio si avvicinava, più l'ansia cresceva.

“Wesley,” lo chiamò improvvisamente Fisk, e lui si costrinse in una delle sue solite espressioni neutrali nel voltarsi verso di lui.

Non era necessario, Fisk vide probabilmente molto poco del suo volto. Il tempo che Wesley si fosse totalmente voltato e Fisk era su di lui, le sue labbra premute contro le sue.

Sesso, dunque. Era quello il punto che era stato deciso infine, nelle chiacchiere tra Fisk e Vanessa a cui lui non aveva potuto assistere. Era accettabile. Il sesso era assai più semplice di qualsiasi cosa fosse quello che Vanessa stava cercando di chiedergli a teatro.

Wesley inclinò il viso, quel tanto che bastava per rendere il bacio un po' meno goffo e per evitare che gli occhiali gli finissero storti sul viso. Schiuse le labbra e Fisk ne approfittò immediatamente per spingersi tra di esse con impeto. Non era inatteso: Fisk era sempre stato un uomo fortemente emotivo, mosso dalle più intense e violente passioni. Non c'era motivo per ci il sesso non dovesse essere vissuto allo stesso modo.

Sebbene atteso, fu comunque difficile stare dietro a tanta passione. Quando Fisk si scostò da lui, pur mantenendo una mano sul suo collo, Wesley era quasi senza fiato.

“Vanessa,” cominciò a dire Fisk, le sue dita ebbero un lieve spasmo lì dove toccavano la pelle di Wesley. “Vanessa pensa… che _agire_ più che parlare possa… chiarirti… le nostre intenzioni.”

“Vanessa pensa molto,” commentò blandamente Wesley. Le dita di Fisk erano calde sulla sua pelle, il bacio gli aveva bruciato qualche sinapsi. Era da un po' che viveva in astinenza. Le uniche persone che aveva accanto erano sottoposti, e mischiare sesso e sottoposti gli era sempre parsa una pessima, pessima idea. Era fin troppo tempo che si prendeva cura di sé da solo, e il suo corpo sembrava esplodere all'idea di avere finalmente un altro corpo a cui legarsi.

“Sì,” Fisk confermò. “Lei ha… ha ciò che a me manca… quella… incredibile capacità di… comprendere… le emozioni.”

“L'empatia è un'utile capacità da avere,” ammise Wesley. “Ci sono molti modi per usarla a proprio vantaggio e permette di avere un punto di vista molto peculiare sulle persone e le situazioni.”

“Io lo trovo quasi...” Le dita ebbero uno spasmo nell'aria; la mano destra era ancora posata sul collo di Wesley. “Fantasia. Pura fantasia… io non ho… questa capacità...” Una brevissima risata. “Mi è… difficile comprendere le persone, anche… anche quelle che mi sono più… care… anche te...” Wesley non rispose, né reagì in alcun modo. Le dita di Fisk ancora sfioravano l'aria, indicando un discorso ancora non del tutto completo. “Di questa… situazione… di me e Vanessa… non riesco a comprendere cosa… pensi...”

Wesley non rispose immediatamente.

“Ho dimostrato più volte in questi anni, credo, che sono sempre pronto a compiere il mio dovere.”

“No, no, Wesley, no,” sbottò Fisk, ritraendo le mani verso di sé con un movimento stizzito, le dita si agitarono per qualche istante nell'aria senza una logica precisa, poi si quietarono. Wesley poteva chiaramente vedere i pensieri frullare nella mente dell'altro uomo attraverso il modo in cui il pollice si avvicinava ritmicamente alle diverse dita. “Non… te lo sto ordinando,” disse dopo qualche momento Fisk, esprimendo con lentezza ogni singola parola. “Non voglio tu… compia il tuo dovere… voglio…” Un altro spasmo delle dita. “Voglio tu lo voglia.”

Wesley si premette contro lo schienale del sedile, portando lo sguardo sulla città che scorreva fuori dal finestrino. Per quanto si conoscessero da anni, né Wesley né Fisk erano mai stati capaci di discutere facilmente di  _sentimenti_ l'uno con l'altro. E che la cosa fosse ormai diventata necessaria a causa dell'intervento di Vanessa era qualcosa che lo infastidiva.

“Amo fare il mio lavoro,” disse dopo averci pensato attentamente. “Mi dà grandi soddisfazioni fare ciò che mi viene richiesto e farlo bene.” Inspirò lentamente, cercando le parole migliori per esprimere il resto del pensiero. “Mi rende felice renderti felice,” disse, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. Non era sua abitudine scoprirsi così tanto, e non era suo piacere. “Ma non sono un uomo romantico,” concluse.

Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Fisk su di sé, poteva vedere il movimento delle sue dita con la coda dell'occhio, ma rimase concentrato sul finestrino.

“Cosa… ti renderebbe felice?” Chiese Fisk. “Se… Vanessa ed io ti… ti volessimo con noi?”

“Non lo so,” rispose Wesley. Odiava ammetterlo, ma non c'era nient'altro che potesse dire in risposta. E, forse, finalmente quella strana situazione che stava andando a crearsi sarebbe stata messa da parte.

 

Era un'utopia.

Il giorno dopo lo trovò con Vanessa stretta al braccio, nella sua galleria

“Fisk mi ha parlato di ieri.”

“Non mi aspettavo nulla di diverso,” ribatté blandamente Wesley, mantenendo l'attenzione fissa sul quadro che aveva davanti. Non era tra i colori preferiti di Fisk, ma un tocco di colore sarebbe stato interessante nel suo appartamento monocromatico.

“Wesley, vorrei chiarirti in ogni modo possibile che… non stiamo cercando di affidarti un compito. Stiamo cercando di condividere qualcosa.”

“Non ho alcun interesse romantico per Fisk, Vanessa,” spiegò lui, sperando che l'ennesima esplicita ripetizione potesse finalmente convincerla. “Il rapporto che ci lega è un rapporto professionale. E d'amicizia.”

“Non hai alcun interesse romantico per Wilson, o non hai alcun interesse romantico in generale?” Insistette Vanessa, stringendosi di più al suo braccio, poi rise piano. “Mi spiace chiedertelo così, so bene che sono questioni private, ma a questo punto meglio essere del tutto sinceri, no?” Premette leggermente sul suo braccio per farlo voltare e poterlo guardare negli occhi. Wesley si costrinse a non mostrarsi a disagio a quello sguardo tanto profondo. “Sei aromantico, Wesley?”

_Aromantico_ .

Wesley lanciò un'occhiata alla galleria attorno a sé per darsi qualche istante, cercando tra le numerose informazioni raccolte nella sua mente qualcosa che potesse dare una definizione a quel termine che Vanessa aveva usato con tale semplicità. Poteva immaginare a cosa si riferisse in termini generici, ma dato il modo in cui era stato utilizzato era chiaro ci fosse un significato ben preciso legato ad esso.

“Aromantico,” ripeté. “Temo di non essere familiare con questo termine.”

“Oh,” mormorò sorpresa Vanessa, poi sorrise. “Aromantico è un termine che indica le persone che non provano amore romantico, o attrazione romantica, se vogliamo chiamarla così.”

Wesley si volse ad osservare il quadro davanti al quale si erano fermati, cercando nelle sue forme un attimo di calma dai pensieri. Aveva avuto alcune relazioni, in gioventù, ma che ricordasse mai con qualcuno a cui si sentisse davvero legato. Era sempre stato più preso da altro: dagli studi, dal lavoro, da Fisk. Non aveva mai neanche veramente cercato un qualche tipo di rapporto che potesse considerarsi  _serio_ .

Aromantico. Suonava…  _corretto_ .

“Credo...” mormorò, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Credo che sia un termine adeguato.”

“Questo spiega perché sembrava non riuscissimo a comprenderci in alcun modo!” Commentò Vanessa, ridendo delicatamente. Si strinse di nuovo al suo braccio, indirizzandolo verso un altro dei quadri in esposizione. “Ora possiamo discutere meglio.”

“Credo che questo renda inutile qualsiasi tipo di discussione,” ribatté Wesley. “Non posso darvi ciò che cercate.”

“Wesley, noi cerchiamo _te_ ,” insistette Vanessa. “In qualsiasi modo tu riterrai opportuno.”

“Cercate una relazione romantica, trovo siate stati entrambi abbastanza chiari in questo,” precisò lui. “Ed è qualcosa che io non posso darvi.”

“Come puoi pensare che Wilson pretenderebbe mai da te qualcosa che non puoi dargli?” Domandò Vanessa. Per un istante gli lasciò il braccio, ma fu solo per potergli prendere la mano ed intrecciare le dita alle sue. “Come puoi credere che io cercherei di rovinare il vostro rapporto in questo modo?”

Wesley non si era mai del tutto abituato alle emozioni. E non era abituato a non essere abituato a qualcosa, il che gli dava sui nervi.

“Voi cercate...”

“Te,” insistette Vanessa. Aveva leggermente alzato la voce, quindi era una fortuna che la galleria fosse in quel momento chiusa al pubblico. Degli uomini che si era portato come scorta, tutti erano facilmente sacrificabili, nell'eventualità. “Se ciò che desideri è continuare ad avere con me, con Wilson, il rapporto che già c'è, va bene, non abbiamo intenzione di insistere. Se… se volessi provare, solo provare, ad uscire con noi, qualche volta, a venire a cena con noi… sarebbe meraviglioso. E non ci aspetteremmo mai da te dichiarazioni o sentimenti che non pensi di poterci offrire, Wesley, mai.” 

“Quindi sarei il vostro… cosa, esattamente?” Chiese lui. Sentiva il viscerale bisogno di dare un nome a quello che Vanessa stava cercando di creare. Di etichettare in qualche modo la situazione.

“Saresti il nostro Wesley,” rispose però lei, come fosse così semplice. “E io sarei la tua Vanessa. E Wilson sarebbe il tuo Wilson, com'è sempre stato.”

“Fisk,” la corresse automaticamente lui. “È sempre stato… è sempre stato Fisk.”

“Allora continuerà ad essere il tuo Fisk,” si corresse con semplicità Vanessa. “A meno che tu non voglia che diventi il tuo Wilson.”

“E cosa… faremmo?”

“Andremmo a teatro insieme, e a cena fuori in ristoranti elegantissimi. Viaggeremmo finalmente tutti e tre nella stessa auto. Dormiremmo insieme. Faremmo l'amore, anche. Tutto ciò che desideriamo fare, lo potremmo fare.”

Wesley si spinse meglio gli occhiali sul naso, osservando le mille sfumature di verde della tela che aveva davanti. Cene, teatro… non c'era nulla di eccessivo, in quelle richieste e, anzi, doveva ammettere che poteva chiaramente vederne il fascino. Erano in fondo tutte cose che aveva a lungo condiviso con Fisk, e che aveva già condiviso con Vanessa e Fisk insieme, sebbene in una posizione di sfondo. Gli veniva solo chiesto – proposto – di partecipare con un ruolo più attivo.

E aveva già avuto modo di riflettere approfonditamente sulla questione sesso, era alquanto sicuro che non sarebbe risultato problematico.

“Credo potrebbe essere… fattibile,” ammise alla fine di quel ragionamento.

“Sono felice di sentirlo,” disse Vanessa, e la sua voce pareva del tutto sincera. “Potremmo cenare insieme già questa sera, per vedere… come va.”

Wesley annuì, finalmente voltandosi ad osservare la donna che aveva accanto. Vanessa era un'opera d'arte tanto quanto i quadri di cui si occupava, non era una sorpresa che Fisk si fosse subito interessato a lei.

“Me ne occuperò personalmente.”

“Come sempre,” commentò Vanessa con un sorriso. Si accostò a lui di un ulteriore passo, sebbene fossero già alquanto vicini, e gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani, i pollici posati sui suoi zigomi. Al contrario di Fisk solo la sera prima, i movimenti di Vanessa furono lenti, gli diedero tutto il tempo necessario per ritrarsi, eventualmente. Non si ritrasse.

Fu un bacio delicato, casto, almeno per i primi momenti. Poi Vanessa si premette contro di lui con più decisione, approfondì il bacio; e Wesley schiuse le labbra e l'accolse.

“Ops,” mormorò Vanessa quando si scostò dal bacio, passandogli un pollice sulle labbra. “Ti ho macchiato un po' col rossetto.” Wesley sorrise leggermente, passandosi a sua volta le dita sulle labbra per cancellare eventuali tracce di colore. “Perfetto, si è levato tutto,” gli confermò la donna dopo qualche istante, sorridendogli.

“Bene,” mormorò Wesley, osservandosi le dita appena rosate. “Sarà meglio che vada ad occuparmi della prenotazione per stasera.”

“A stasera, allora,” disse Vanessa, premendo la guancia contro la sua in un ultimo saluto.

“A stasera,” ripeté lui, sfiorandole appena il braccio, poi si scostò e si avviò all'uscita della galleria, sistemandosi al meglio la giacca mentre andava.

Non era ancora del tutto sicuro di sapere cosa pensava della situazione, ma l'avere cose concrete di cui occuparsi sarebbe stata distrazione sufficiente.

 

“Non ti piace il vino, Wesley? Ho notato che l'hai toccato appena.”

Wesley alzò lo sguardo su Vanessa, poi lo riportò sul bicchiere che aveva dinnanzi e da cui, infatti, aveva preso solo un paio di sorsi durante l'intera cena.

“Non amo bere alcool di nessun tipo,” rispose. “Annebbia la mente ed i giudizi, ed è mio compito essere sempre perfettamente lucido.”

“Non sei in servizio, ora,” commentò Vanessa con un sorriso, la sua mano andò a posarsi, delicata, attorno al suo braccio.

“Al contrario, sono in servizio ora più che mai,” ribatté lui. “È mio dovere e ancora di più è mio piacere assicurarmi che tu e Fisk siate al sicuro in ogni momento.”

“E per questo non bastano tutti gli altri uomini?” Domandò divertita la donna.

“Le cose importanti preferisco farle personalmente,” rispose semplicemente Wesley.

“Forse...” si intromise Fisk, lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani, i polpastrelli delle dita premuti gli uni contro gli altri; poi alzò lo sguardo. “Forse potremmo proseguire la serata… al… mio appartamento… così saremmo tutti più… rilassati...”

“Mi sembra un'idea meravigliosa,” confermò Vanessa. Sembrava sincera nel suo commento, il che pareva implicare che non avessero deciso precedentemente di indirizzare a quel modo la serata. Fu una rassicurazione, per Wesley, avere la prova che non tutto stava venendo deciso alle sue spalle. “Cosa ne pensi, Wesley?” Gli chiese sempre Vanessa. “Non implicherebbe nulla, ovviamente.”

“Credo sia una buona idea,” confermò lui, senza insistere sull'assenza o la presenza di eventuali implicazioni nell'idea. Erano tutti abbastanza adulti da sapere che spostando la serata nel contesto più privato di un appartamento, le possibilità che qualcosa di peculiare accadesse aumentavano nettamente.

Data la curva che prese il sorriso di Vanessa, era chiaro che anche lei la pensasse allo stesso modo.

 

Non si sbagliavano.

Avevano appena superato l'ingresso quando Vanessa aveva deciso che fosse il momento perfetto per catturare Wesley in un bacio, e quello che era iniziato come un contatto casto e lieve era immediatamente diventato più profondo e deciso. E da lì la situazione era presto degenerata ulteriormente. Wesley si era così ritrovato spinto contro una delle pareti della stanza, la giacca abbandonata da qualche parte chissà dove e il nodo della cravatta allentata ben stretto tra le dita di Vanessa, che si era appena scostata per respirargli sulle labbra.

“Fermami, se faccio qualcosa che non ti va di fare,” mormorò la donna, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra.

“Dubito sinceramente che capiterà,” la rassicurò Wesley.

Le labbra di Vanessa si curvarono in un sorriso malizioso, i suoi occhi s'accesero d'eccitazione. Si spinse ancora di più contro il corpo di Wesley, il suo seno schiacciato contro il suo petto, i loro bacini allineati, le sue labbra chine a sfiorare quel poco di pelle che il colletto alto della camicia lasciava scoperta.

Wesley alzò il viso per offrirle più libertà nei movimenti. Posò una mano sul suo fianco, lieve e leggera, lasciandola ferma, semplicemente poggiata lì, permettendo che fosse Vanessa ad avere interamente per sé il potere in quei primi momenti. Un movimento nella visione periferica attirò la sua attenzione e alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Fisk. Ad una prima occhiata, l'uomo sarebbe potuto apparire del tutto disinteressato allo spettacolo che aveva davanti, pareva così dalla sua figura rilassata, dalle sue mani morbidamente incrociate davanti a sé; ma la sua attenzione era totalmente fissa su di loro, il suo sguardo si muoveva sui loro corpi. Wesley poteva sentirlo sfiorargli la pelle, infilarsi sotto di essa, riempirgli lo stomaco. Strinse le dita sul fianco di Vanessa, movimento che non passò inosservato a Fisk, poi alzò leggermente la mano, porgendola all'uomo in un muto invito. Per un istante, fu sicuro che non sarebbe stato accettato; ma poi l'altro si fece avanti, la prese, la strinse. Si fece avanti ancora, premendosi contro la schiena di Vanessa, spingendola contro Wesley, spingendolo contro il muro.

Vanessa rise delicatamente, volgendosi quel poco che la sua posizione costretta le permetteva per posare una mano delicata sul volto di Fisk e catturarlo in un bacio passionale. Wesley rimase fermo a guardarli, ammirando il modo in cui il corpo esile e delicato di lei si incastrava alla perfezione con quello più morbido e massiccio di lui. Poi si spinse lievemente in avanti, sfiorando con le labbra la nuca di Vanessa. Lei rise, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui, tornando a baciarlo più volte.

“Non lì, soffro il solletico,” mormorò tra i baci.

“Starò più attento, allora,” confermò lui sulle sue labbra.

Vanessa sorrise, alzando una mano al suo viso, incorniciandogli la mandibola. L'altraL'altra mano si mosse dietro di sé per andare a posarsi invece sul volto di Fisk. La pressione che impose loro era minima, più un delicato suggerimento che altro, ma loro si mossero lo stesso, l'uno verso l'altro. La mano di Fisk andò a stringersi con decisione sulla nuca di Wesley, impedendogli la fuga nel caso avesse cercato di ritrarsi, e in risposta Wesley si aggrappò con una mano al suo braccio, stringendo le dita sulla stoffa della sua giacca. Il respiro di Vanessa era profondo, al suo orecchio, e quando Fisk finalmente gli permise di scostarsi, muovendo la mano dalla sua nuca, al suo collo, e poi sulla sua spalla, lui non era messo meglio. Era affannato ee accaldato, poteva sentirsi chiaramente il viso arrossato e la camicia appiccicata alla sua schiena sudata.

Pur non avendo bevuto che un bicchiere di vino, si sentiva ubriaco.

“Gli occhiali,” mormorò, meno lucido di quanto avrebbe voluto. “È meglio se mi levo gli occhiali.”

“Ma certo, non vorremmo si rovinassero,” confermò Vanessa, sfilandogli con delicatezza gli occhiali e passandosi a Fisk da sopra la spalla. “E non vorremmo neanche che i tuoi vestiti si rovinassero, non è forse vero?” Aggiunse con tono più malizioso. Le dita tornarono a dedicarsi alla cravatta, sfilandola con un gesto esperto. Anche quella fu passata a Fisk. Ma quando quelle mani delicate cominciarono a sbottonare la camicia, Wesley si mosse, premendo le mani sulle sue, bloccandosele contro il petto.

“Non trovo corretto che io sia l'unico che viene spogliato,” mormorò, reso insolitamente coraggioso, esplicito, dall'atmosfera che gli stava dando alla testa.

Vanessa premette le labbra contro le sue in un bacio che durò un istante, poi si volse, sfiorando con le labbra la mandibola di Fisk.

“Mi aiuti con la zip?” Gli chiese.

Fisk non reagì subito a quella richiesta, per un attimo ancora rimase fermo, il suo sguardo fisso su quello di Wesley e la sua mano che di nuovo aveva raggiunto la sua posizione sul suo collo. Poi quella stessa mano scese sulla spalla, carezzandola, poi ancora più giù, fino al gomito, e su fino al polso, per poi ripetere lo stesso movimento su Vanessa, giù fino al gomito e su fino alla spalla, che si chinò a baciare. Le mani poi si mossero sulla schiena di lei, aprendo la zip, e di nuovo sulle spalle, che accarezzò per far scivolare il vestito da esse, poi lungo le braccia, fino a quando non finì a terra in un ammasso scomposto di stoffa.

E Vanessa era lì, nuda e bellissima davanti a Wesley. Abbastanza distante che poteva vedere parti del suo corpo delicato, la curva delle sue spalle esili, quella del suo seno avvolto dal reggiseno candido; ma non abbastanza da poter vedere tutto.

“Ti piace?” Domandò la donna, sfiorandogli la mandibola con la punta delle dita e posando sulle sue labbra un altro bacio. “Ti piaccio?”

“Di tutte le opere d'arte che ho visto, nessuna è magnificente come te,” rispose Wesley.

“Non saprei se prenderlo come un complimento,” ribatté lei, ridendo. “Non mi sei mai parso particolarmente affascinato dall'arte.”

“Esiste Arte da cui è impossibile non rimanere affascinati.”

E gli venne spontaneo, a quel suo stesso commento, andare con lo sguardo oltre lo splendido corpo della donna, al di là della sua spalla, ad osservare quello convenzionalmente meno attraente di Fisk. Era convinto che sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno che, davanti a Vanessa, non l'avrebbe considerata bella, eccitante; ma le forme meno esteticamente piacevoli di Fisk l'avevano sempre attratto di più, sin da quando l'aveva incontrato la prima volta, tanti anni prima.

Non aveva mai accarezzato l'idea di poterle avere, neanche nei suoi sogni.

Vanessa notò il suo sguardo, sarebbe stato impossibile non farlo, e schiuse le labbra in nuovo sorriso. Gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita e posò il capo sulla sua spalla, sistemandosi di modo da poter a sua volta osservare Fisk.

“Perché non ci mostri la _tua_ arte, Wilson?” Domandò maliziosa.

Fisk mosse appena il capo, le dita ebbero uno spasmo nell'aria.

“Temo di non aver… molto… da mostrare… comparato a voi due,” ammise.

“Io e Wesley non siamo per nulla d'accordo,” ribatté lei. Mosse il viso, sfiorando la pelle sensibile della gola dell'uomo. “Non è forse vero?”

“Sì,” confermò lui, osservando attentamente l'altro. Si inumidì le labbra. Deglutì. Per un istante si pentì di essersi tolto gli occhiali, sentiva forte il desiderio della maggior nitidezza che le lenti gli avrebbero concesso. “Voglio… vederti,” ammise. “Mi renderebbe felice.”

Fisk rimase fermo un istante più a lungo, passando lo sguardo da lui a Vanessa, e poi portandolo di nuovo su di lui. Le dita si muovevano nell'aria seguendo i pensieri. Infine mosse il capo in un cenno d'assenso, più uno spasmo che altro, e cominciò a spogliarsi.

Wesley seguì con estrema attenzione il movimento di quelle dita che sbottonavano rapidamente i bottoni della giacca, e poi della camicia. Mantenne lo sguardo sulla pelle che veniva man mano scoperta. Seguì il movimento delle spalle che si scrollavano di dosso i vestiti.

“Magnificente, non è vero?” Gli chiese Vanessa all'orecchio. Le sue dita sfiorarono il bordo della cintura, appena sopra il suo cavallo mezzo-indurito. “Ma certo lo sapevi già.”

“Non l'ho mai visto così,” ammise Wesley, senza distogliere neanche per un attimo lo sguardo.

“Allora guarda ed ammira,” mormorò lei. “E ammira quanto vuoi, perché lui? È tutto nostro.”

Wesley quasi trasalì all'intensità con cui lo colpì quel semplice pensiero. Suo. Vanessa che gli premeva le labbra contro il lato del collo era sua, Fisk che finiva di denudarsi era suo – e Wesley, in cambio, era totalmente, completamente, indubbiamente loro. 


End file.
